We All Need Some Help
by DarkF4s
Summary: Sometimes we get angry. Sometimes we get sad. Sometimes we need some help. Sometimes we just need to talk... Rating just for safety. Intended as oneshot. No flames plz. R&R.


A/N: Well, I've been away from this site longer than I wanted, but I feel like I'm ready to try and write again. Anyway, this is a short oneshot. Not sure if it's good enough, probably a bit OOC. But I liked writing it. As usual, no flames please. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Teen Titans…how sad…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_We All Need Some Help_**

"This is pointless!" Raven said in her usual monotone voice, but with a hint of annoyance.

"Please, Ms. Raven. You're here for a reason!" Raven looked at the woman sitting in front of her. She seemed to be somewhat old, but still filled with the energy of life. As Raven looked at her bright coloured clothes, she couldn't help but wonder…was this kind of therapy really necessary? So she just shrugged off the therapist's remark.

"And how about you, Mr. …umm….Beast Boy?" the therapist asked the boy sitting next to Raven.

"…Whatever," the green changeling replied in a voice similar to Raven's. He was looking at the wall, though there were no decorations. His arms were crossed and everyone could tell he wasn't in the mood for what was supposed to come. The therapist sighed. "This is gonna be hard," she thought to herself.

"Alright. Now, as I've been told by your leader, Mr. Robin, you two have certain…relationship issues," she said after some time.

"Aaah, come on!" Beast Boy almost yelled. "He's totally overreacting this whole thing! Me and Raven have absolutely no problems with each other, whatsoever!"

"But Mr. Robin…" the therapist tried to speak, but Beast Boy didn't let her finish.

"First of all, Robin doesn't know anything about me, or Raven! Second, would you be so kind and stop saying Mr. and Ms.??? It's annoying! We're still teens, you know."

"I'm sorry…" the therapist apologized.

"Fine. So, as I said, we got no problems at all." Beast Boy said angrily.

"Right…" came a cold answer from the caped girl next to her. Beast Boy looked at her.

"What was THAT supposed to mean?" he asked, barely hiding the hostility in his voice.

"Nothing. Just what I said. You're right." Raven replied without looking at him, her face hidden in the shadow of the hood. Beast Boy seemed to relax and looked at the wall again.

"…You're always right." Raven whispered, loudly enough for the other to hear her remark. Beast Boy once again turned towards her, but less angrily. "No matter what anyone else says or thinks, you must always be right…" the pale girl continued with a weak, hurt voice. The greenskin sitting next to her was surprised by her sudden confession, but his surprise soon turned into feelings of guilt and anger.

"Oh, so I'm the one who's always right???" he asked her, looking at her, while she just watched the floor, her face hidden underneath her dark hood. "I'm the one who always criticizes everything and everyone, like I'd be perfect? I'm the one who makes the entire team feel depressed? For an empath you sure have no idea how to treat other people's feelings, Raven…" The girl just sat there silently, her head still hanging low, face unseen. The therapist wondered how could she have taken such emotional attacks without breaking. It was obvious to her, that this girl who sat in front of her was fragile, she looked like a scared child.

"And do you?" suddenly came a question from the hooded figure. Beast Boy was once again taken aback. "Do you know how to treat the feelings of others?" she asked in a seemingly emotionless voice.

"Well, at least I care enough about the rest of the team to try and make them smile, not make them feel miserable. I know I'm no good at telling jokes, but hell, I try," the boy answered angrily.

"But it's pointless," Raven replied quietly.

"Oh, this is great! It's pointless! Sure, why don't we all just lock ourselves up in our rooms, read creepy books, or slit our throats, or shoot ourselves in the head?!?!?! After all, everything's pointless. Right?!" BB almost yelled at her.

"Please, calm yourself down," the therapist said as she leaned closer to the boy and gently put her hand on his shoulder. The shapeshifter, looked at her, grunted, then leaned back in his chair, and started looking at the wall again, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Raven, could you tell me why do you feel this way?" the therapist asked in a calm, friendly voice. After a few moments Raven took a deep breath and sighed.

"I just don't think it's worth trying to live. This world…it's filled with so much pain…so much hatred. It hurts when you feel that. And no matter how much you try…try to hold on to the good things in your life…in the end, you'll always be alone," Raven explained slowly, choosing each word, careful to express her opinion precisely. Even so, she felt how hard it was to say it. It made her feel weak, vulnerable. And she didn't want to feel like that. She couldn't allow herself to be weak.

"You know, Raven, you are focusing too much on the negative aspects of life. It is true that the world can be cruel and harsh, but there is so much more. And I think your negative attitude doesn't let you experience the brighter sides of life," the therapist said calmly.

"See, I told you so!" Beast Boy cut in loudly.

"Beast Boy, please," the therapist said in a voice like when a mother reproves her son.

"I know," Raven said. "But I don't know what to do about it. That's just the way I am,"

"Well, are there things that make you feel happy?" the therapist asked. Raven seemed to be thinking, so she continued. "I mean, what are the things that make you feel better? Anything, even small insignificant ones."

There was a heavy silence in the air for some time, but finally Raven broke it.

"I like reading books," she said in a quiet voice.

"That's a good start. Anything else?" the therapist inquired.

" I also like drinking herbal tea. It helps me relax,"

"Yes, go on,"

"I also enjoy watching the sunset," she continued. Beast Boy, who seemed to be ignoring the last few minutes of their conversation, started paying more attention as his teammate continued her confession. "I love to go and sit on the rooftop, while watching the sun disappear on the horizon. I…I like to watch the bright red colour of the waves down below…"

Beast Boy was getting really curious and turned his head towards Raven, waiting for her to continue.

"At nights…sometimes I open my windows and just stare at the night sky. I love how the Moon shines from above…I love it when it's so quiet everywhere…and a gentle wind is blowing…when it feels like it's caressing my face, like a gentle hand…when it whispers…I love the serenity of those moments,"

"And how about your teammates? Do you feel happy when you're with them?" the therapist asked.

"Sometimes…like when sometimes I see Cyborg coming from the garage, all messy and dirty from fixing the car…I just feel so much determination radiating from him. I feel like he would do anything for those he loves…at moments like that I wonder how can he be so selfless…"

"Please, continue," the therapist pushed it a bit more.

"Then there is Robin," a small smile appeared on her face, but the hood managed to hide it from everyone. "Always serious, always prepared to do the right thing and save everyone. With boundless courage and confidence…I think he makes all of us feel we must do everything we can to protect the city. I think everyone is proud that he is the leader of our team,"

"Anyone else?"

Raven sighed, but this time without sadness. "Starfire. That alien girl. She can be really annoying, with her cheerful attitude and constant talk about the importance of friendship. But she's like the spirit of our team. She keeps us together. During hard times we all feel like we need to stay together for her sake. She has so much love for each of us…I can't even believe there can be so much of it in a single being…"

"And Beast Boy?" the therapist finally asked. The green shapeshifter's heart suddenly started pounding like mad. He didn't understand why. There was some fear in it, but something else, though he couldn't really figure it out. He listened, waiting for Raven to say something. But…

"I…I can't really talk about that," the girl's voice suddenly changed into a nervous tone.

"No…no, please tell me…I mean, tell us! I want to know, I won't get mad. I promise!" Beast Boy suddenly burst out, shocking the other two in the room. There was a slight pause, as Raven looked him in the eyes, finally lifting her head. He saw him almost begging, asking her to continue. But she quickly turned away and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she said.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me!" Beast Boy replied.

"No. It's not that," Raven shook her head. "I just…I don't know how to tell you this…"

The therapist observed the situation, realizing that there was no sense in forcing her to talk. She did not know what would Raven have said, but she felt like she could guess Raven's thoughts. But that wasn't her job.

"Alright. I think we've done some serious progress!" The therapist said as she stood up. Both teens looked at her and stood up as well. "Now, I believe it's time you two sat down somewhere and had a talk. An honest and peaceful conversation."

"Yeah, sure." Beast Boy said, still kind of confused by Raven's last words. "Hey, Rae, wanna get a pizza?" he asked the cloaked girl.

"Sure…as long as you promise not to speak with your mouth full," she replied in her monotone voice. Beast Boy grinned.

"Okay, I promise."

With that both of them headed out of the small room they were in and just before exiting said good-bye to the therapist who closed the door behind them with a gentle smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit. In case you were wondering, this was supposed to happen after Raven and Beast Boy had a fight about something, with Robin as witness, and as a leader of the team he advised them to go see a therapist. I'm not sure if it would a psychologist, or something like that…I don't even know if there are therapists like this. Anyway, that was pretty much the background. I know, nothing huge, but I still kinda like it. So, tell me what did you think. Oh, and do you guys think I should write other chapters? Perhaps talks with other Titans? I'm not sure, I mean, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but…ah well, review. **


End file.
